


Mornings, You Know I Love 'Em

by Pixelatedperils



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: BJ thinks some thoughts, Bee's hair is pink basically the entire time, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatedperils/pseuds/Pixelatedperils
Summary: The ever opinionated Ghost with the Most has some thoughts on sleep. Beetlejuice is soft for only 2 ghosts (and 3 breathers).
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Mornings, You Know I Love 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up longer than expected.

Beetlejuice hated sleeping. It was a stupid breather necessity and an even stupider ghost pastime. Every night the house went totally silent and he had to be **quiet**. He was ever resourceful, though, and had found many ways to entertain himself without waking anyone up. Stargazing was his favorite, but everyone in the house thought it was pillbug bowling. Eating the losers of pillbug bowling was a close second. 

Sleeping was a horrible waste of time, but waking up was the best part of the day. Waking up between the world's nerdiest and sexiest ghosts made the laying still thing worth it. Beetlejuice turned his head to the right as carefully as he could. He couldn't stop the smile splitting his face or the pink staining his hair. 

Barbra had her head rested over his right tit. He subtly tightened his hold on her and reveled in the increased pressure on his side. Barley blonde hair was pinned under his arm as well as splayed over his shoulder. Her soft snores could barely be heard over the chirping of birds outside. He wondered when his life became a fucking Disney movie?

Without even looking, he knew Adam was drooling. Beej could feel the wet spot on his arm. He could turn his head and check, but he was looking at an angel. A pair of eyes popped up on the back of his neck. Adam had Beetlejuice's arm clutched to his chest with his head rested on Beej's shoulder. He let out a small contented sigh. 

He loved looking at the Maitlands, especially at the same time. Too bad the whole extra body parts thing still creeped them out. What he wouldn't give to kiss them both breathless at once.

Adam and Barbra still had some ticks from when they were alive. Apparently they used to thrash around at night, but now they slept like the dead. _Ha!_ But Beetlejuice wouldn't know about that, he wasn't creepy enough to peek on them in the bedroom. 

Sun streaming in through the curtains, a lukewarm body on either side, and the knowledge that he was loved is what made every morning perfect. He would kill for them. He would die for them. _Either way, what bliss._

A snort from his left alerted Beetlejuice that Adam was going to wake up soon. The second set of eyes disappeared as he turned his head to face the sexiest man dead or alive. Although, Beej knew he was at least the second sexiest dead and the sexiest born-dead. He made sure to check the Netherworld ranking weekly, or at least whenever he remembered. 

Adam's face scrunched up before relaxing. His eyes still squinted from trying to see without his glasses. Beetlejuice was totally silent and just soaked up the pure beauty in front of him. The still red head wound only added to the appeal. 

After blinking a few times, Adam really looked at him. “Good morning, Cuddlebug,” Adam said just like he did every morning. And just like every morning, Beetlejuice felt like he was home, like he belonged. 

Beetlejuice managed to croak out, “Morning A-Dog. Looking fantastic, as usual.” Adam just smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

“Pink really is your color.” _Damn traitorous hair!_ , Beej thought. From roots to tips his hair was almost violently bubblegum pink. 

Before he could he could get too embarrassed though, Beej felt fingers scratch at his scalp. He couldn't stop the deep rumble that came from his chest. He absolutely knew Barbra was smirking as she carded her fingers through his bright pink hair. “Sleep well, Babs?” She only hummed in response.

Barbra and Adam leaned over Beetlejuice's stomach to kiss. Good morning kisses were a habit left over from life, now with an extra step. Beej waited patiently for his turn. He absolutely loved the casual, intimate contact. 

God-slash-Satan, he loved to see the Maitlands like this: candid, untroubled, and unencumbered by breather standards. Holy shit he loved them. Geez, these nerdy-sexy ghost always made him feel like a person, not a normal person, but definitely alive. 

The Maitlands and Beetlejuice sat up, the latter's back filling the silence with a cacophony of popping noises. Adam rubbed absently at his perpetually sore neck while Barbra did her best to stretch her ghostly muscles. The two were already looking more alive, even with the head wounds, which were now beginning to fade. 

Many things ran through Beej's head, mostly dirty jokes. _Hey, what's an extra hole been friends? The crimson really brings out the gold in your hair B-Town. Want to just stay up here and watch Keeping up with the Kardashians? How can you two be so perfect?_

His face went blank as he became preoccupied with his thoughts. 

“What are you thinking about, handsome? Got something big planned for today?” At some point Adam changed into his day clothes and put on his glasses. A quick glance to his right showed Barbra was equally prepared for the day. 

“Nah, just thinking about getting' pegged.” He laid one hand on Barbra's hip and his other on Adam's waist. “Think we can make that happen, partners?” The last part was said with a corny southern accent. The proposition was half joke, half demon libido.

Barbra had that look in her eyes. The one Beetlejuice learned translated into ' I can do anything. Maitlands 2.0!' She squeezed Beetlejuice's upper arm and looked right at Adam. “I think we can do that, right dear?”   
“Of course, honey. The Deetzes won't be up for at least another hour.”

Someone just pinched his ass. He didn't know who, but he was ready to give as good as he got. “Alright, that's the last straw!” A somewhat seductive grin spread across his face as he sprouted a second pair of arms to pinch them back while holding them close. Their surprise quickly melted into a fit of giggles. 

Sleeping was probably the most boring thing in the world next to watching grass grow. The hours of lying unconscious were 120% worth it as long as Beetlejuice got to wake up every day with his two favorite ghosts, in the house of his three favorite breathers.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no official list of sexiness. It's just a napkin Beetlejuice used to write the rankings on. He still claims it's totally legit and legally binding.


End file.
